


Day 18: Haunted

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whoop Whoop, i think, yeah they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: One Side of the Ship Thinks that the House is HauntedMaybe Tanaka is right.





	

The fifth time Tanaka woke up that night screaming, Ennoshita was ready to punch him. He knew it was a bad idea, such a bad idea, to watch a horror movie before bed. Yet he still let it happen, even got caught up in the suspense with his boyfriend, screaming in fear at the jump scares and yelling at the characters for being so stupid. They snuggled in between those parts, enjoying the warmth the other provided. But after Tanaka’s less than stellar performance the last time they did a horror marathon, Ennoshita questioned why he allowed it to happen again. His sleep schedule was suffering right now, as was Tanaka’s, and they both had early shifts tomorrow.

 

So with heavy eyes that struggled to keep themselves open, he grabbed Tanaka’s arm and dragged him down so that he was lying on the bed again. After quieting his muffled shouts, he asked him sleepily a couple of questions regarding his nightmare.

 

“What exactly are you so scared about in there?”, was his most prominent one. He could vaguely see Tanaka scratching his neck in a sheepish manner, and he knew the response was going to be something insanely stupid. But before he could answer, a crash rattled through their house, and both of the men shot up in bed, staring out their bedroom window. Tanaka was shivering violently now, goosebumps up and down his arms.

 

“Chikara...what was that…,” was his muffled whisper, one hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet and the other squeezing Ennoshita’s arm.

 

“I don’t know Ryū. It...it might have been the dog?” Was his equally hushed response. He saw Tanaka shake his head in the dim darkness.

 

“No, remember, we put Maxi outside.” Tanaka was silent a little longer as they let that information sink in. “I...I think we’re haunted Chikara.” He said fearfully, almost foregoing the lull the had put themselves in to let out a panicked noise. He caught himself in time, however, and managed to stay calm enough to avoid that. Ennoshita started to shake his head.

 

“That’s crazy Ryū. There has to be a logical explanation for it…” There was no way Ennoshita could finish that sentence. He decided to go off on a different tangent. “We should just sleep now, and figure it out in the morning.” After receiving a muted response from his partner, Ennoshita carefully tucked himself back into bed, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other to ward off the chills still present in both of them.

 

•§•

 

The next morning, the two of them woke up in a daze, attempting to make sense of their surroundings. The events of last night came to them, and they shuffled out of bed as quickly as their sleep-deprived minds could manage, and searched the house for what could have caused the noise. To their great dismay, they didn’t find anything that could have caused the shattering sound to be broken, and everything was as they had left it.

 

Except for one vase that Tanaka noticed, up in the attic, that had been moved about two inches to the left. He could see it had been sitting there for a long time, if the dust coated all over it was any indication. And that was what had given it away. The dust circle on the ground didn’t match where the vase was, and even though it terrified Tanaka that his suspicions might have been right, that they were in fact haunted, he decided for the peace of his mind to assume that Ennoshita had moved it.

 

Even if the finger marks on the dust didn’t seem human.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i had hope for staying up with the prompts? yeah, me neither.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
